


I Quite Like Hope

by Thelyla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelyla/pseuds/Thelyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 'Forest of the Dead,' River gives the Doctor quite a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Quite Like Hope

She couldn't leave him like this, so broken and without hope, so different from the Doctor she knew so well. Oh, he put on a good face. He always did, but she knew him. And sometimes, spoilers were necessary. 

"River, you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name, there's only one time I could," his tone was desperate, pleading.

_Autodestruct in fifteen_

"Hush now.” River gave him a small smile. “Tell your kids Auntie River sends her love."

"My? What?!" he spluttered.

_Eleven, ten_

Her grin widened at his reaction. Oh this was _fun_. "And be sure to tell Rose, 'Hello Sweetie' for me. I'll miss our times together."

_Six, five_

"Buh…"

_Three, two_

She saw it then, hiding behind the shock and incredulity. Hope.  
It was time. She winked at him. "Spoilers."


End file.
